


Sweet as Pie

by risotoseyeliner



Series: Sweet as pie [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotoseyeliner/pseuds/risotoseyeliner
Summary: Y/N finds herself in a dangerous killing game with only her whisk and wit to protect herself, but as she grows closer to the bubbly kaede she has to ask herself, are they really only friends?DRV3 AU: where Shuichi is the blackened of trial 1
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader
Series: Sweet as pie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891672
Kudos: 11





	Sweet as Pie

When you had woken up in that locker you were instantly on the brink of a freakout. The panic of being in a foreign place along with the suffocating nature of the metal box you were stuffed in caused your breathing to hitch as you struggled to keep your breath at a normal pace and figure your way out. As you pushed around your cage you began to feel as though you couldn't breathe, as if the pounding you were giving the locker was just making the walls cave in faster. 

Right as you thought you would be swallowed up by the compartment you were pulled out of your locker and fell onto the floor. The room was a piercing brightness compared to the darkness of the locker you were formally stuck in, and the air was clear, though it had the faintest smell of mildew. You were so preoccupied catching your breath you didn't see the blonde woman in front of you.

You didn't even notice her until she knelt down in front of you and gave you a warm yet concerned smile, "Hello, I'm Kaede Akamatsu. Are you okay? I hope that stuffy locker didn't give you too much of a shock." You were so unfocused and confused that for a second you didn't even compute that there was a cute girl in front of you waiting for your response. "Oh! I'm sorry if I seemed rude or distracted, I'm Y/N L/N, and um thank you so much for saving me from my locker doom by the way." As you spoke you both began to get up as she replied "Oh no it was nothing I was worried about you, I didn't want you to have too big of a scare in there." When she had finished talking a boy came from what seemed to be the shadows of the room where he had hiding while you were talking, he didn't introduce himself but simply walked to stand behind Kaede, almost how a child would hide behind the skirt of their mother.

Kaede soon realized she had forgotten to introduce you and the shy boy behind her, "Y/N this is Shuici Saihara he fell out of a locker here just like us." You reached out your hand offering it to him, at first he acted like he didn't know what you wanted him to do with it but soon caught himself as he wrapped his arm in yours, not before his face erupted in red though. While Shuichi soon hid himself from you again Kaede seemed just happy he hadn't melted at the touch of another stranger. 

Now that your *semi* awkward introductions had been finished you were still plagued with questions, where you were, and why you were there. And as you looked around you could tell those same questions were stumping your peers aswell. Kaede was the first to take action, putting a pep in her step and begining to the door, saying "Well, the only way to find out where we are is to do some super detective work." You walked to the spot by the door she was by and said "Yeah your right we have to get to the bottom of this, if we have you on our team I'm sure we will find out why we are here." Her confidence transferring to you aswell, it even lead to Shuichi reaching you guys as you walked into the hallway. 

As you were leaving you had to admit your eyes were closer trained on Kaede and her long blond hair more than you were the school around you. That was of course before you heard the robotic sound a voice saying "Hell Yea! Found You!"

**Author's Note:**

> omg hey, this is my first attempt at a full series. hopefully y'all enjoy and all my wlw have a good day! :)


End file.
